pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Camphrier Town Battle Celebrations
Story Kyle, Jon and Maria arrive in Camphrier Town and see a huddle in the centre of the town. They go over and hear people panicking. Jon: Wonder what the problem is? Martin: The problem is that the Froakie trainer who was meant to be here today to battle anyone they wanted has got in contact with us and has told us he can’t come because his Froakie is ill. Kyle: Why do you need a Froakie? Martin: It’s been a tradition in this town that a Froakie trainer faces whomever they choose. ???: I have a Froakie. A women wearing a red shirt and black jeans walks into view. Maria: Who are you? Lucy: I’m Lucy, I have a strong Froakie. Jon: Then why don’t you battle me. Martin: Tradition states the Froakie Trainer chooses. Lucy: It’s okay, I wanted to face you anyway. Jon: Cool, I’m Jon. Kyle: I’m Kyle, and this is my sister Maria. Lucy: Nice to meet you all. Lucy and Jon are on the battlefield, with all the town’s people watching. Martin is the referee of the match. Martin: This is a one against one match. The match is over when one sides Pokémon are unable to battle. Begin! Lucy sends out her Froakie. Jon: Right, let’s make this interesting. Go Froakie! Jon sends out his Froakie. Martin: Two Froakie? This is a first. The town’s people cheer. Lucy: So you have a Froakie too. Jon: Yep. Lucy: Okay then, let’s go! Use Attract! Lucy’s Froakie talks in a feminine sort of voice and then uses Attract at Jon’s Froakie but no effect. Maria: Wait? I thought Lucy’s Froakie was female? Jon: Good try. Training your Froakie to use different vocal cord frequencies to trick the opponent into thinking Froakie is the opposite gender to their Pokémon. Now, Pound! Jon’s Froakie hits Lucy’s Froakie with Pound, sending Lucy’s Froakie back to Lucy. Lucy: Nice, now Water Pulse! Lucy’s Froakie uses Water Pulse and the move hits Jon’s Froakie. Jon: Good reflexes. Lucy: Water Pulse again! Lucy’s Froakie uses Water Pulse again. Jon: Protect! Jon’s Froakie uses Protect and protects itself against Water Pulse. Lucy: And you have Protect. Jon: Got to have good defences. Lucy: Right. Now Dig! Lucy’s Froakie uses Dig underground. Kyle: Jon’s Froakie doesn’t have anything to counter Dig! Jon: Water Pledge, go! Jon’s Froakie uses Water Pledge and Lucy’s Froakie bursts out of the ground and lands on the ground near Jon’s Froakie. Suddenly, both Froakie get caught in a cage. Jon: Who did this?! Team Rocket appear. Kyle: Team Rocket! Lucy: Give back my Froakie. Mike: Never. These Froakie are power houses. Jon sends out Fletchling and Fletchling hits the cage with Acrobatics, but nothing happens. Missy: Hey! Not listening to us is rude! Mike sends out Inkay and Missy sends out Litleo. Jon: Who is that cub Pokémon? Jon aims his Pokédex at Litleo. Jon’s Pokédex: Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges form its mane and the more power flows through its body. Jon puts his Pokédex away while Kyle points his at Inkay. Kyle’s Pokédex: Inkay, the Revolving Pokémon. Opponents who stare at the flashing light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight. Kyle puts his Pokédex away. Jon: We’ll get you back Froakie! Lucy: I don’t have any other Pokémon. Missy: Okay Litleo, use Flamethrower! Jon: Dodge Fletchling! Litleo uses Flamethrower and Fletchling dodges but now has Inkay in front and Litleo behind. Mike: Now your Fletchling is trapped. An Ice Beam hits Litleo, knocking it into Inkay and sending them two back towards Team Rocket. Panpour stands next to Fletchling. Kyle: We have your back. Jon: Good to hear. Froakie, try and get out. Jon’s Froakie tries to get out using Pound and Bubble, but to no avail. Jon: Then Fletchling, Quick Attack! Fletchling uses Quick Attack, hitting Inkay and sending Inkay into the cage. Jon: Now Acrobatics! Fletchling uses Acrobatics on the cage but nothing. Lucy tries to break the cage open. Mike: That won’t do, Psybeam! Inkay uses Psybeam on Lucy, causing her to fall over. Lucy’s Froakie gets angry and then glows blue. Missy: What now? Jon: Froakie is evolving! Lucy’s Froakie begins to evolve and becomes taller and then the light disperses revealing Frogadier. Frogadier uses Water Pulse on the cage and it breaks. Frogadier goes to Lucy and Froakie goes back to Jon. Mike: No fair! Jon: Yes. Kyle: Ice Beam! Panpour uses Ice Beam and freezes Team Rocket and their Pokémon. Jon: Froakie, Water Pledge! Froakie uses Water Pledge and sends Team Rocket into the air. Lucy: Frogadier, use Water Pulse! Frogadier uses Water Pulse and sends Team Rocket blasting off. Jon: Alright. Lucy: Thanks for helping save Frogadier. Jon: I should thank Frogadier for saving Froakie. Along with Fletchling and Panpour of course. Everyone smiles. Lucy: Do you mind if we stop the battle? Maria: Why? Jon: Both Frogadier and Froakie have done a lot and with Team Rocket coming along which didn’t help. Martin: I was going to suggest stopping the match. You are all free to rest at the Pokémon Center and have all the food you want on the house. Everyone cheers and heads over to the Pokémon Center. The camera goes towards the sky. Narrator: Jon, Kyle and Maria arrived in Camphrier Town and Jon had a battle with Lucy. However, Team Rocket came along and stopped the battle and also tried to take both Jon and Lucy’s Froakie. Fortunately, Lucy’s Froakie evolved into Frogadier, giving it the strength to break out of the cage and send Team Rocket flying. Now, everyone rests in the Pokémon Center waiting to see what tomorrow brings when Jon, Kyle and Maria continue onto Cyllage City. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Lucy Martin Team Rocket *Mike *Missy Pokemon Jon *Froakie *Fletchling Kyle *Panpour Lucy *Froakie --> Frogadier Team Rocket *Litleo (Missy) *Inkay (Mike) Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Jon Spencer Category:Kyle Winterman Category:Maria Winterman